


Won't You Watch Me Bleed?

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Marking, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam loves marking Tommy, loves making him <i>his</i>. Tommy loves it too, and wants it to last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Watch Me Bleed?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo challenge for the square "body alteration/injury". This may be a loose interpretation of that square, but it counts!
> 
> Title from "Rock N' Roll Razorblade" by Hanson

Tommy squirmed against the sheets, restless as Adam moved slowly down his body. His skin felt like it was on fire, deep marks purpling all over his chest and now lower. Adam hummed as he worried the soft skin of Tommy's belly between his teeth, one hand spread out flat against Tommy's chest, holding him down. When Adam's lips pressed against Tommy's hipbone, sucking gently and then harder, Tommy gasped, pushing up against Adam's mouth. The skin was thin and sensitive there, and it marked so easily, bruising almost instantly. The ache was soft but kind of deep as Adam swept his tongue over the mark, fingers moving to press into it. Tommy arched into the touch, his mouth falling open on a sigh as his eyes fluttered shut. He imagined Adam's hand creeping behind his bass to press into the mark, the ache deeper and sharper than it was now and he came when Adam's hand barely wrapped around his cock.

Later, they lay together sticky and sated, Adam tracing the marks on Tommy's skin with his fingers and his tongue. "I love this, love marking you." He nipped into the sore flesh softly, soothing it with his tongue. "Wish they'd last forever."

Tommy was panting again, the dull pain of the bruises sending sharper feelings through his veins. "I love it too." He shivered when Adam's teeth scraped over the bruise on his hip bone, and an idea came into his head, spilling out of his mouth before he could stop it. "We could do something that would last forever. Something just for us." Tommy tangled his hands in Adam's hair and pulled him up for a kiss, revelling in the feeling of Adam's body pressed all along his for a few long moments.

When Adam pulled back, it was with a raised eyebrow and a soft smirk. "So, forever, huh? Like a tattoo?" He traced his finger around the edges of the bruise on Tommy's hip, like he was already designing something in his head.

"I was thinking something...else." Tommy tipped his head up and kissed Adam deep and filthy, teeth biting into Adam's lip as Adam's fingers dug hard into his sore flesh. He groaned into Adam's mouth and pressed his cock, hard again, into Adam's thigh, needy and restless. "Come on, Adam. Fuck me."

Adam rolled his hips down against Tommy's, gliding their cocks alongside one another. "Tell me what you were thinking. Then if you're good..." Adam trailed off, leaning down to run his tongue around the curve of Tommy's ear, nipping at the fleshy part of the lobe until Tommy was panting.

"A scar." Tommy was breathless, from Adam's lips and his cock, but also from saying out loud what he'd been thinking. "You could ... give me a scar."

"You want me to cut you?" Adam's hips slowed, and there was a quiet note of concern in his voice, though it was still thick with lust.

Tommy nodded, sliding his hands up Adam's broad back. "Yeah." A heavy silence hung between them for a few moments, but then Adam nodded back, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Tommy's lips. They had more talking to do, but that would come later, after. After Adam pushed deep into Tommy's body, after Tommy came with a cry, and after they fell asleep, Adam's hand resting on Tommy's bruised hipbone.

It was weeks later when it was finally time. They had a blissful 3 days off in some city that Tommy wouldn't remember the name of in a week, especially not when Adam held up a small brown paper bag. Tommy's mouth went dry and his head emptied of any thought except for _finally_. Adam smiled softly and wrapped his hand around Tommy's, calling out some excuse to the rest of the band and pulling Tommy off the bus.

The next thing Tommy knew he was spread out on Adam's bed in the hotel, clean towels between him and the bedspread. He was naked, and he felt more bare then he ever had with Adam sitting fully clothed on the edge of the bed. "You still want to do this?" Adam's hand stroked softly over Tommy's hip bone, soothing as much as inflaming.

Tommy swallowed, his tongue feeling large and awkward as he nodded. "Yeah, yes." He watched silently as Adam pulled one thing after another out of the bag. He spread out a piece of gauze on the nightstand, and set a small bottle of alcohol next to it, followed by more gauze, and a blue-wrapped package that Tommy knew was a scalpel. He thought about asking Adam where he got it, but then Adam was snapping on a pair of gloves and opening the bottle of alcohol, and Tommy's mouth went dry.

The alcohol was cold when Adam swabbed it over Tommy's skin, swiping it slowly, carefully over his hip. The sound of the scalpel package tearing open echoed through the room, and Tommy couldn't tear his eyes away when Adam's fingers wrapped around the scalpel. He held it gingerly, almost like he was scared of it, and his hand shook a little as he turned on the bed. His other hand came down to rest on Tommy's abdomen, holding him still, and he looked up to catch Tommy's eye once more.

"I trust you. Do it." Tommy smiled at Adam, holding his gaze until Adam smiled back, his hand stilling and his face looking more confident. When the blade of the scalpel first touched Tommy's skin, he held his breath, forcing his body to remain still. He looked down and watched as Adam pushed the scalpel down and the blood welled up around it. The sharp pain he was expecting didn't come, instead he felt heat start to radiate through his skin as the blood flowed easily from the wound. Tommy watched as the blood trickled down over the curve of his hip before Adam could catch it with a folded piece of gauze, the blood feeling almost cold against his heated skin.

Adam lifted the scalpel and wiped away the blood from the first cut, pausing to look up at Tommy. "You okay?"

Tommy reached out a hand to rest on Adam's thigh, squeezing gently. "Better than." The truth was, Tommy's head was spinning, endorphins rushing through his veins in a way he'd never felt before. He'd thought it might feel like getting a tattoo, but it wasn't really like that at all. When Adam pushed the scalpel in for the next cut, Tommy closed his eyes and just let himself feel it. He felt a tingle arc across his scalp and he let a small gasp slip from his mouth. He was starting to feel pain creep in underneath the spreading heat, but it only grounded him, kept him focused enough to feel everything else.

Adam's hand was hot against his belly, and the scalpel still somehow felt cool when it touched him, even as it sliced easily through his skin as if it was melting through him. His heart was racing and he was breathing heavy, his brain flipping from the craziness of what they were doing to the idea that Adam was marking him, with something that would last forever. Tommy heard a distant clink, the sound of the scalpel being set aside. Adam's hand moved from his belly for a moment, but then it was back, and he was wiping the blood from Tommy's hip, carefully pressing the gauze against the cuts until the blood slowed.

Tommy caught Adam's wrist as he reached over for fresh gauze and tape, stopping him. "Wait, I want to see before you bandage it." He let himself be pulled to his feet, his legs a little shaky as Adam guided him to the mirror. Adam stood behind him, one arm wrapped around his chest, the other hand resting just to the side of the wound. Blood was still pulsing sluggishly from it, barely enough to drip down Tommy's skin, but enough to make Tommy want to trace his fingers through it. The edges of the cuts were obscured by the blood, but Tommy could see it, and in his mind he could already imagine the thin, white scars standing out from his skin. They'd spent a lot of time talking about what to do, but in the end, Tommy had won Adam over to his original suggestion.

Framed by Adam's thumb and forefinger, a simple 'A' stood out red against Tommy's skin. Maybe it was cheesy and as sappy as something like this could be, but for some reason, it made sense. Adam loved marking Tommy because he loved knowing that Tommy was _his_, and Tommy loved wearing Adam's marks under his clothes, loved having a secret. Now, he'd always have that secret. Tommy dropped his hand to tangle his fingers with Adam's where they rested against his hip, leaning back against Adam's strong body.

They stood there for a long time, until the blood stopped running down Tommy's skin and started to dry. Adam nearly carried Tommy to the bed, carefully cleaning and bandaging the wound before stripping down and sliding into the bed beside Tommy. He bent down over Tommy and pressed a kiss to the clean, white bandage before wrapping Tommy's small body in his arms and holding him close. Adam fell asleep almost instantly, his breath growing slow and even against Tommy's back. Tommy moved Adam's fingers just slightly, pressing them against the bandage on his hip until he felt a dull ache flare up, a soft smile spreading across his face. The ache faded to a faint throb, and Tommy slipped into a deep, easy sleep.

It felt like it took forever for the cuts to heal, especially with Adam slapping Tommy's hands away every time he tried to peek underneath the bandage. Adam took it upon himself to be in charge of the healing process, cleaning and rebandaging the wound everyday, following instructions they'd found online to make sure it scarred neatly and evenly. Finally after what felt like years, but was only a few weeks, Adam didn't replace the bandage. Instead, he ran his fingers over the new scar tissue, still red and a little angry looking. The new sensation made Tommy's breath catch in his throat, and he thought he'd swallow his tongue when Adam bent to lick over the raised skin. Adam's tongue traced the lines of the 'A' marking Tommy's hip, and Tommy let his head sink back into the pillows of the bed as he groaned. His cock was already aching from that small touch, the scar tissue somehow hypersensitive and tingly-numb at the same time. Adam's fingers dug into the scar as he pushed into Tommy from behind, mumbling words like _mine_ into Tommy's ear until they both came nearly blindingly hard.

That night, Tommy leaned back against Adam during the beginning of Fever, Adam's hand curving around his hip as he sang. The tip of the 'A' peeked out over the top of Tommy's low-slung jeans, and Adam followed the scar down, rubbing his fingers over the sensitive skin and letting Tommy slump back against him. Tommy felt his cheeks flush when he thought about what they must look like, but then Adam pulled him even closer, scraping his nails over the scar as he sang into Tommy's ear. He grinned as he heard the lyrics Adam sang, close but not exactly right, and judging by the roar of the crowd, they caught it too. Tommy tipped his head back and laughed as Adam stepped away, blowing him a kiss that caused another roar to bubble through the crowd. This was for them, for the fans, but the scar on Tommy's hip, that was a secret just for him and for Adam, and Tommy's grin faded to a smirk. He loved having a secret.

_Yeah, I know we both know that it is time, time to be mi-mine..._


End file.
